


to brave injustice 'til the stars have gone

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [41]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Empire AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kneeling, Triple Drabble, empress allura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: The bruises stand starkly against the boy’s unnaturally white skin when they bring him before her throne.





	to brave injustice 'til the stars have gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



The bruises stand starkly against the boy’s unnaturally white skin when they bring him before her throne. His eyes are wild with fear and grief, and an empty sleeve is pinned awkwardly over the stump of his right arm. She’s displeased with the capture report, with unnecessary deaths and clumsy destruction her agents had wrought in her name, but what is done cannot be undone. 

“Tell Us where your home is,” she says to him, “so We could bring it peace.” The carved metal of her throne digs into her back. She’s so tired today, yesterday, always. 

“We’re already peaceful, we don’t - we don’t even have reliable long-distance space travel yet - we were unarmed! We’re scientists!”

Her courtiers whisper at how he dares to shout at her, but she waves a quelling hand and frowns at him. The implant would get the information out of him, but will probably fry his mind whole. She will order it, to do what needs to be done, but - she’s just so very tired of doing what needs to be done, today.

“Child,” she says, “what is your name?”

“Takashi Shiro,” he replies, raising his chin; there’s wilful defiance in his dark eyes, and bewildered hatred. It’s tempting, it’s so tempting today, of all days, when her scars ache and her head is so heavy and her throne so cold.

“Give Us your pledge, then, Takashi Shiro,” she says, “and while you live and serve Us, your planet will be allowed to be. Will you?”

There’s an explosion of shocked murmurs through the crowd. He swallows, pales further; then goes to his knees in a fluid, practiced motion, bowing his head to the floor. 

“I will, Empress,” he says, and she bides him to rise, to come closer, her mind finally clear and still.

**Author's Note:**

> happiest of birthday, dear heart! a bit of this and a bit of that, with all my love.


End file.
